This invention relates to a totalized flow volume indication system and more particularly to such a totalized flow volume system for use with open flow channels having a known cross sectional configuration.
A flow meter for measuring flow in open channels utilizing the fluid surface height requires a non-linear converter to transform the height data. The non-linear relationship is a function of the configuration of the channel through which the fluid passes. Hydraulic equations exist for various types of weirs, flumes, and round pipe channels. In the past, conversions have been made using mechanical analog cams which have produced inaccuracies and which required a great variety of cams for each size and basic configuration of channel. There is a need for a system which measures flow volume in open channels by detecting and producing a signal related to the fluid surface height, eliminating mechanical flow computation devices, and by providing accurate flow rates for particular basic open channel cross section configurations by utilizing the signal related to surface height.